undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of Fear The Living, titled Wesley. This is the seventh issue of Arc #2. This issue is told from Wesley’s point of view Issue 13 I get off the radio with Ken and walk up to the bandits that are coming from the supply run. Only one came back. “What happened” I ask him, making sure to make my voice intimidating. “Ken, came, killed everyone, I escaped” He says. His hand drop to his knees and he puts his head down to breathe. I take out my gun and shoot him through the heart. I drag his body to the pit, where I store biters for the day I need to hit hard. They start to feast on his body. I go to my room. I click on the radio and tell Jim “Bring me one of the slaves, make sure it’s a hot one”. He brings me one of the slaves, I look at her, I’ve already used her about 6 times. I look at her and smile, Jim leaves the room, I pull down her pants and start to have my way. She screams the entire time, who cares about her. When I’m done I push her out of the room and Jim takes her back. I sit down in my chair and open a drawer. I take out a picture of my daughter and my wife, I can still remember the last day I saw them. Me, Hannah, and our little girl Diana are running through the streets of Atlanta, Biters quickly approaching us. Diana looks at me, with a look of sadness and Terror. I start to carry her and grab Hannah’s hand. We run through the street and we finally find my friend’s apartment, I keep banging on the door, Fucking John Harrison can never help me when I really need it. The biters are getting near us and I give Diana to Hannah and kick down the door. Diana and Hannah hide in the kitchen, I grab a couch and push it in front of the door. I run to the kitchen and lie down next to Hannah and Diana. I grab Diana and hug her, she is crying, “It’s going to be alright sweet pea I promise you” I tell her. I kiss Hannah, I’ve known her since high school, married her in college. The biters leave after being attracted by some gunshots. We start to clear the house out, but some people bust in through the front door. I grab a knife and tell Diana and Hannah to hide. They walk up to me and push me out of the way. They open the place where Diana and Hannah are hiding, they clean the house out. Then they push me against a wall. “This is for our pleasure” One says. They strip Hannah and Diana of their clothes, they start to rape them. The sick fucking bastards. “STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP” I yell, I get up to stop them, but one of them hits me with the butt of his gun, he hit my eye, which bursts on the impact. I yell in pain, for both my wife and children, and my eye. “Don’t fuck with Dave and Tony, or me Randall” The man says. They kill Hannah and Diana after they finished raping them, they threw an eye patch on top of me and started to beat me. After they were done they left. I put the eye patch on, and walk up to the dead bodies of Hannah and Diana. I lay down next to them and start to cry. I loved Diana and Hannah for so long, they were the most important part in my life. They are dead. I’ll get my revenge. The next day John finds me and fixes up my wounds, me cursing him every moment for not being there. The next day we met up with his biker gang. We attacked the other group, we went to war with them. We lost. I still remember what I told John “The dead are easy to kill and manageable, but the living, we can’t trust the living, we must strike them, before they can strike us, we have to Fear The Living”. From that day on I became the cold, unloving, ruthless man I am now. I put the picture back in the drawer and walk out of the room. I go up to the planning room. I look at their plans, wrong all wrong, they all depend on if Johnson and the kid succeed. They can’t be trusted. We have to plan on them losing. “Wrong, change the assault after the explosion, send the second wave of pit Biters. After that we send the bandits and finish them off” I tell Mike, hitting him on the back of the head. “We can’t afford to fuck up, if they have survived this long, we need to finish them off” I say. “Fine then sorry, sir our scouts have come back from the other run” Mike says. I take out my gun and shoot him in the head. I look at his second in command “You’re in charge now, and remember sorry doesn’t cut it for mistakes” I say. I walk up to the scouts, they hand over a couple of women they found. I look at one in particular. I grab her and take her to my room. I tie her up and push her against the bed. After I’m done with my pleasures I grab a knife and say “You’re the flame, tell me everything you know”. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues